


Discovering A New Possibility

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feels, First Time Bottoming, Flip-Fucking, Genital Piercing, Getting Together, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Shame, Sibling Incest, Switching, Voyeurism, slight come play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While indulging his dirty little secret, Al discovers he's not the only one fantasising about what he thought he could never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash Drabble Challenge, for the prompt ' _Discovering a New..._ '
> 
> This is now an on-going drabble series, posting mid-weekly.
> 
> Also on [LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/24113.html).

Al shouldn’t be here. He shouldn’t have stolen his dad’s Invisibility Cloak. He shouldn’t have sat in the corner of James’s room, waiting for him. He shouldn’t feel a thrill when James lays back on the bed and starts fisting his cock. He shouldn’t notice how gorgeously thick that cock is. He shouldn’t be wondering what it would feel like in his hand, his mouth, or elsewhere…

He _definitely_ shouldn’t be shifting to kneel up, suppressing a gasp as James presses a slick finger into his arsehole.

On the other hand, James shouldn’t be screaming Al’s name as he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

James feels briefly satiated and boneless in the wake of his orgasm. The guilt starts to claw at him as the euphoria ebbs. He shouldn’t have done that. It always feels wrong, but today’s different. Something feels… off.

His breathing slows but he can still hear it, ragged and heavy. He sits up to check around, in spite of the wards he put up when he entered. His eyes fix on the corner, furthest from the door. His old school case has been displaced. Something is definitely wrong.

Then it hits him: the heavy breathing isn’t his.

Someone knows.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Shit. James is looking straight at him. He knows something’s up. He’s going to find Al hiding in the corner of his room, hard and desperate. James is still spread out across the bed, leaning back on his elbows, come drying across his chest. Al wants to lick him clean. James brings his knee up defensively, staring into the corner—straight at Al—unseeingly.

Al’s heart thumps wildly in his chest; he knows there’s no way out. James is going to catch him. 

Well, actually… Good. Everything can be how it should.

Because now Al knows; James wants him, too.


	4. Chapter 4

James can hear someone slowly approaching. He’s naked and vulnerable; his wand has rolled off the bed, onto the floor and out of sight. He waits. Whoever it is already knows enough to destroy him. His family, his career, his public image, everything. He can’t afford to piss them off. He waits for them to make their move.

Warmth, like a hand—soft as if covered in silky cloth—ghosts against James’s side. The sensation makes him gasp. He looks up, staring unseeingly at the face beneath the Cloak.

Scared to hope.

It’s better kept a fantasy. For everyone’s sake.


	5. Chapter 5

James’s little gasp sends a shiver down Al’s spine. He wants to cause that again. He extends one finger beneath the Cloak, trailing it up from James’s hip and slowly across his nipple. James’s eyes flutter closed and he shudders. Al’s finger continues on; up and along James’s prominent collarbone, gently over his Adam’s apple, around the curve of his jaw, pausing where it meets his ear. Al leans in, feeling James’s breath causing ripples in the fabric covering Al’s face. His finger softly traces James’s lips. Al aches to taste him. Patience...

James opens his eyes.

He reaches out.


	6. Chapter 6

The silky fabric slides against the side of James’s palm. He grabs it.

He pauses.

Deep down, he knows who he will see when he pulls the fabric away. Everything will change. Things will get complicated. What if he’s rejected?

Worse, what if he isn’t?

They can’t do this. They could never be together, not really. The enormity of that secret would alienate them from their loved ones.

Maybe from each other.

James shouldn’t take that risk. He loves his family too much. Ultimately he knows, though, logic means diddly squat.

If Al actually wants him, James can’t say no.


	7. Chapter 7

James’s fist, clenched around a piece of the Cloak, seems to hover uncertainly in front of Al’s face for an age.

Suddenly, Al’s not sure he’s ready for this. Okay, James fantasizes about him, but what does that mean, really? Not necessarily that he thinks it’s okay.

But now, they both know what the other really wants. Things will never be the same, so what is there to lose? He needs James to see how much he wants this. 

Al fumbles with his flies and pulls out his hard cock.

James’s hand falls away, dragging the Cloak to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh. Holy. Hell.

James loves the way Al’s messy hair makes him perpetually look like he’s just woken up. He’s wearing eyeliner again. Mum hates it, but James thinks it suits him. Then there’s the lip ring and two studded leather wrist cuffs. He’s used to the sight of Al’s baggy jeans riding teasingly low around his hips, but nothing could have prepared him for how low they are right now.

Al’s fixing him with an intensely hungry stare as James watches him fist his cock.

Al drops to his knees on the bed.

Holy fucking fuck. He’s done for.


	9. Chapter 9

Al notices James’s cock starting to twitch with interest even as his eyes, full of conflict, look up at him.

James shudders as Al splays his palm across James’s stomach, muscles undulating beneath his touch, fingers trailing through James’s come.

Al watches James watching him. He brings that hand up to his mouth. James seems to be holding his breath, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Al holds his gaze.

He darts out his tongue, giving the tip of his little finger a tentative and slow lick. It’s not the usual salty, bitter tang; it tastes sweeter.

Jamie tastes divine.


	10. Chapter 10

James stares, enraptured by the journey of Al’s tongue. He watches Al slowly lick his palm clean; taking each digit into his mouth, circling them individually with his tongue. When Al moans around his thumb, James moans too.

Gods, the things he wants to see that mouth do… Al is grinning at him as though he knows exactly what James is thinking. And maybe he does.

And maybe, Al wants it too, because now he’s shifting his knees, dipping his head lower...

James can feel Al’s breath against his cock and something snaps.

He shoves Al away, down the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Fuck it.

He was finally about to get his mouth on James’s thick cock, and now he’s on his back. Everything’s gone tits up.

Or has it? Because James is on his knees, cautiously advancing towards him. Like a fox trying not to spook a rabbit. Al lies still, watching, waiting. His chest is heaving with rapid breaths. James reaches out, brushing hair out of Al’s eyes. Then he leans in, and Al knows what James wants. He wants it too. He wets his lips with his tongue in invitation.

The movement catches James’s gaze.

And he closes the gap.


	12. Chapter 12

He stares at Al's slightly parted lips as he leans in, closing his eyes at the last moment.

When their lips meet, there is only the gentlest of returning presses. It's barely perceptible, but it's enough. James latches onto Al's bottom lip, carefully avoiding the piercing. Al gives a small gasp before returning the kiss—soft and slow. _Gods_ how James wants to draw more sounds from him.

He tentatively runs his tongue along Al's lip.

Al opens up. And James's tongue eagerly takes up the invitation.

Al tastes like butter and warmth and sin.

And James can't get enough.


	13. Chapter 13

Al is trying to implement his upstairs brain. He lets James take the lead, responding cautiously.

He can't believe this is actually happening. Any minute now, James will come to his senses. Surely even Gryffindor recklessness has its limits. Al doesn't want to snap James out of whatever headspace he's in; where all that matters is now and not the consequences.

Al doesn't need that illusion He gave up on the world months ago. For too long now, all that has mattered is Jamie.

And now, Al has him—sort of...

Like water, cupped in the palm of his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Al’s kissing him back, but only just. It’s… hesitant, uncertain.

Fuck, what if Al’s having second thoughts?

Is he even hard?

James shifts slightly, lowering himself until he feels the wet tip against his thigh. He swallows Al’s groan in the kiss as he gives in and grinds down against Al, seeking friction himself.

Okay, so definitely still turned on.

Shit. What if he’s a virgin? Al’s so quiet and shy… Usually.

It should be enough to make James stop. It’s such a monumental breach of trust, defiling his potentially virginal little brother.

It isn’t enough.

He just wants more.


	15. Chapter 15

Holding back is so bloody _hard_ with James grinding down on him, that sinful tongue dancing against his own.

But then he pulls away. They’re both panting. James looks lost. He doesn’t seem to know where to look, or what to do. He just hovers over Al, no longer touching, eyes roving constantly over his face and body.

 _Mustn’t leave time for logic to kick in_ , Al thinks, rucking up his t-shirt. James shifts to his knees, giving Al the space to yank it off and toss it aside. 

He notices James’s fingers twitch.

It’s Al’s turn to reach out.


	16. Chapter 16

Al’s hands move up his chest, fingertips slowly dragging over his nipples. James wonders if Al doesn’t look slightly disappointed at his lack of a reaction, but it’s not something that’s ever appealed to him. Now, though, he can’t stop his gaze from drifting from Al’s lip ring to his nipple bar. It’s as if it’s crying out to be played with. Al must have noticed him looking, because a grin is creeping onto his face.

James reaches out, letting his thumb drag over the pierced nub. Al’s hands come up, circling his neck, pulling him in.

James goes willingly.


	17. Chapter 17

Al bites his lip, staring down at his brother imploringly, his fingers still pressing insistently into the back of James’s neck. James’s long hair is pulled back into a low, messy bun— probably shoved away from the wind on the way home. A few loose strands fall against James’s face as he leans forward and traces Al’s bar with his tongue.

As Al watches James attach his lips to his chest, sucking gently and flicking his tongue around his nipple, Al wants.

He wants to reach up. Pull the hair band free. Feel long, wavy hair threading between his fingers.


	18. Chapter 18

James loves the way Al’s breath catches as he arches his chest toward James’s mouth. He can’t help pulling away now and then, taking in the curve of Al’s throat with his head thrown back. His parted lips are enticing, urging James upwards, but he wants more than breathy panting.

He wants to make Al moan for him.

His mouth trails down to Al’s stomach, hands tugging at the clothes still around Al’s thighs. Al lays back, lifting his hips eagerly for James to pull them off.

And James’s mouth goes dry.

He’s sure no virgin would have _there_ pierced…


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know the piercing mentioned, do not google it unless you are very much alone ;) There is an explanation of the placement in next week's episode!

Al looks nervously down the bed at James, frozen between his legs, staring at Al’s guiche piercing. He’s used to the surprised looks, the curiosity, but it’s never felt as if there’s been this much riding on a potential lay’s reaction before.

There’s no doubting why. Jamie could never just be a lay and Al wouldn’t want him to be. He wants everything. Everything he thought he could never have—everything they _shouldn’t_ allow themselves.

Hands slide along his inner thighs but pause, looking up at Al uncertainly. With a small smile, Al lets his hand glide down his front.


	20. Chapter 20

James’s eyes follow the journey of Al’s hand, dropping back to the piercing when Al cups his balls, giving James a clear view of the dainty silver ring. He didn’t even know that getting a piercing there was a thing.

Yet, there it is, right between Al’s bollocks and his arse. James had never felt inclined to put his mouth that close to a guy’s hole, despite being asked on several occasions.

But Al had looked so delicious when James had sucked on his nipple bar. What would the reaction be if James just flicked his tongue across that ring?


	21. Chapter 21

This is it. Al is completely naked on his brother’s bed. James, equally naked and with a few spots of dried come still smeared on his chest, seems to be taking in every inch of his skin. A thrill shivers through Al every time he notices Jamie’s gaze lingering on a piercing, often accompanied by the twitch of his cock hanging heavily between his legs.

Fucking hell, he can’t hold back any longer.

Al sits up, shoves James onto his bum and takes hold of his cock. He slides the foreskin back and forth, smothering James’s gasp with a kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Fucking hell, Al is touching him. He clearly knows what he’s doing, the twist of his wrist around the head is _divine_ , but James knows how to make it better.

Reluctantly, he leans out of the kiss, stretching for the bedside cabinet. Al’s ministrations falter and James fishes the tube out of the drawer as quickly as he can. When he turns back to Al, he’s grinning wickedly again. He doesn’t know what Al is thinking, but he’s more than ready to find out.

Al’s hand is on his chest, gently pushing James onto his back and he happily complies.


	23. Chapter 23

Al flicks open the lube and gets comfortable between James’s legs. He leans forward, watching his brother’s eyes flutter closed, his hands clench in the sheets, as Al licks up the length of James’s cock. He can’t resist a quick suck, fisting back the foreskin and running his tongue around the ridge, hungry for the taste of him. He goes back to kissing, sucking, licking, nipping at James’s balls, cock and thighs, eager to find the best reactions. While his mouth is still busy, he squeezes a little lube onto his fingers, reaching behind himself to prepare for James’s cock.


	24. Chapter 24

James sinks his fingers into handfuls of sheets, fighting the urge to grab Al by the hair and fuck his mouth. Al pulls off too soon but James is gasping again as he sucks a bollock into his mouth, tongue swirling around it. 

Merlin, he wants this. He wants that tongue lower. He’s never let anyone touch him _there_ , with tongue, finger or cock. It felt too personal, too intimate to give to casual or short term partners. Deep down, maybe, he knew he was saving something for Al. Just in case. 

He parts his legs further, canting his hips.


	25. Chapter 25

Al sees James’s hint. He remembers James’s finger slipping into his arse as he wanked. Al’s surprised. Not that he minds topping, he just never imagined things would go this way—not with Jamie. He’s always so eager to take charge in any situation. Al had expected him to be the same in the bedroom.

He bends lower, tongue delving into the crease of James’s arse. His moan is loud and long and scrambles Al’s brain.

Yep, he’s going to fuck his brother. But it would be a shame to let Al’s slick and stretched arse go completely to waste...


	26. Chapter 26

James opens his eyes as he feels hands pushing his legs, the bed shifting. Al’s straddling his hips, taking hold of James’s cock and it’s all wrong, this isn’t how it was supposed to happen! He opens his mouth to protest but Al descends, hungrily devouring his objection with lips and teeth and tongue. There’s delicious pressure against the tip of his prick and then he’s surrounded by perfect, tight heat and he gives in to the kiss with a moan. Al pulls away with a smirk, sitting up, grinding his arse down onto James’s cock.

He looks fucking amazing.


	27. Chapter 27

The air in the room is hot and sticky and thick with sexual tension, yet there’s still something fragile about it. One single wrong word could be the end. Al can’t take that chance. Besides, he knows what Jamie wants, and he’ll get it, but first…

 _Fuck_ , he’s big. Al has to take a moment, let the burn ebb, before he starts to move. He shifts his knees, trying to find the right angle. It’s been awhile since he rode someone; usually he prefers them behind him.

But this time, he looks down and it’s really Jamie. No more pretending.


	28. Chapter 28

James’s hands rest around Al’s waist. Al hums contentedly at the contact, happily bouncing up and down on James’s cock. James hums back his agreement and Al grins, bracing his palms against James’s chest as he presses down harder with each thrust.

James’s gaze hungrily takes every inch. He watches Al’s chest and stomach muscles undulate as he moves, follows the bob and slap of Al’s cock against his own stomach. Before he can second-guess himself, James moves his hand between them and takes hold of Al’s prick. Albus’s eyes flutter closed and a soft, broken moan escapes his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode 27th September.


	29. Chapter 29

Al tries to shake his hair out of his eyes, but he’s just making it worse. He shifts his weight, sitting back to rake his fingers through his hair, tucking what he can behind his ears. He usually avoids it, it looks ridiculous, but Jamie’s seen it all before and it’s really getting on Al’s tits.

Impatient as usual, James thrusts up sharply and it’s _so fucking good_. Al throws his head back on a moan, shifting from his knees to his feet, hands braced on James’s thighs behind him. It’s uncomfortable, but for more of _that_ , it’s worth it.


	30. Chapter 30

_Fuck_ , the new angle makes Al look even more delicious. His cock lays almost against his stomach, giving James a clear view of Al’s bollocks and that little silver ring. 

Al’s hands are pressing heavily into his thighs, almost pinching, but James wants to hold out as long as he can. Anything for more of this, of Al, lips parted, panting desperately, the occasional soft moans increasing in frequency and volume. James takes Al’s cock in hand, heel of his palm rubbing against Al’s balls. Al throws his head back, riding James faster as he fucks desperately into his fist.


	31. Chapter 31

Al’s wrists are starting to ache, no matter how he adjusts his weight, and he can feel his knees creaking under the strain. He rocks forward onto his knees, pulling off of James’s cock. He sees the mix of confusion, worry and disappointment on his brother’s face as he leans in for a kiss. James relaxes as he returns Al’s enthusiasm, his cock sliding wetly against Al’s thigh as James seeks friction.

Al stretches his leg back, nudging at James’s calves with his toes. James complies and Al shifts back to kneel between James’s legs as he grabs the lube.


	32. Chapter 32

James suddenly isn’t so sure, now. What if Al’s too rough, because he doesn’t know James hasn’t done this before? What if the pain is too much? What if James just isn’t into it?

But then Al’s clever fingers are on him, gliding down his thighs, delving between his cheeks. The slightest brush against his rim sends an electric jolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Al’s not pushing in, yet. Just rubbing, gently, moving up to play with his balls, then back down again, circling, teasing.

 _Calm down_ , James tells himself, taking a slow, steadying breath. _Relax._

_Trust Al._


	33. Chapter 33

Al watches James carefully as his fingers explore. He seems tense, nervous. It’s obvious he doesn’t usually bottom and the realisation sends a thrill through Al. He turns away for a moment, looking for his wand and using the excuse to hide the grin that he couldn’t suppress.

He points his wand at James and closes his eyes, concentrating. Shit, he hopes he can pull this off. He hasn’t tried the hygiene spell wordlessly before but the whole not-speaking thing has been working so far. Al lets out a shaky breath as he feels the spell pulse from his wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next episode coming soon.


End file.
